The Sorceror's New Clothes
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Merlin's old clothes are no good, so Arthur gets him some new ones. Merlin/Arthur


**Note: I've had this idea for a while, and I finally got this written out and posted. Turns out my lazy summer isn't so lazy after all. I've had less time to write that I'd like, and that will be addressed soon enough.**

**Once again, thanks to the sister for kicking my butt into gear on this one.**

**

* * *

**

The Sorceror's New Clothes

Arthur watched Merlin pad across his chambers to gather his clothes. It was something he loved to watch every night, the way the moonlight would reflect off his pale skin, highlighting the stark contrast between his skin and his raven hair. He looked so graceful, standing there with not a stitch to cover him, and it made Arthur want to pull him back to bed and hold him close.

The moment is ruined when he watches the porcelain skin disappear under too loose breeches, the lithe body hidden under a threadbare tunic. Socks were next, and boots, and finally a belt that was far too long, and the ends hung down, nearly to his knees. Arthur frowned, thinking that Merlin's clothes didn't suit him; he was far too beautiful to be covered, by such poorly made clothes no less. Merlin caught him staring and chuckled.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur continued to frown. "It's nothing," He crossed the room to where his lover stood and kissed him goodnight. He thought it better to leave it as a surprise.

* * *

Gwen answered the sharp knock on her door, and stood puzzled as she took in the sight of Arthur, the crown prince, standing in her doorway with stacks of fabric in his arms.

"Guinevere, may I come in?"

"Of course," She stepped back and allowed him to enter her house. He set the fabric on the table and waited for her to join him.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you; I'll even have you paid if you want me to."

Gwen's confusion littered her face. "What is it, my lord?"

"I've already spoken to Morgana, and she's agreed to give you a couple days off to work on this. You're the best seamstress I know, and I know you'll do this discreetly as well." He pulled something off the top of the stack of fabric, holding them up so she could see the pants.

"Those are Merlin's, aren't they?"

Arthur nodded. "They're far too loose on him. I can't have my servant running around looking like a raggedy beggar. I want to ask you if you could make him some new clothes."

Gwen smiled. "This isn't about his appearance as your servant."

"No, it's not, but I can't be going around saying that, now can I?"

A blush joined Gwen's smile. She and Morgana were the only two who knew about his relationship with his manservant. "I'd love to. What did you bring me?" She went through the stack of fabric. There was some rich leather, and some dark canvas for pants, brightly colored linen for tunics, and some extra scraps, "for scarves?"

Arthur nodded, beaming. "He loves those damn scarves." Arthur handed her one of Merlin's old tunics. "Will these do for templates? I really want to do something for him, after all he's done for me, and I'd hate to ruin the surprise by having to have measurements taken."

She held up the pants again. "I'll see what I can do. It should be."

"Great!" He couldn't stop himself from giving her a huge hug to match the excited smile plastered on his face. "Will you let me know as soon as you're done?"

"Certainly"

* * *

"Well, his feet are a bit skinnier than mine, and I think that they're shorter, too." Arthur knew exactly what Merlin's bare feet looked like, but he wasn't about to tell that to the cobbler.

The man measuring his feet took some notes on the boot template. "Any particular style, my lord?"

"Whatever you think is fit for Merlin, James. You know him,"

The cobbler chuckled. "I sure do, but I don't think I can make trip-proof shoes."

Arthur laughed. "Well, anything is fine. It's just his birthday is coming up, and his boots are looking a bit worse for wear."

"I see. I let you know as soon as they're finished, sire."

"Thank you, James." Arthur exited the cobbler's workshop, trying his hardest to cover his excitement. He couldn't wait to see the look in Merlin's face when he gave him his gift. There was one more stop he had to make, and then he needed to hurry back to the castle before anyone noticed he was missing.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to a sight that made him slightly nervous. His prince was grinning, a smile so wide with excitement it threatened to split his face in two. He closed the door and slowly made his way into the room.

Arthur crossed the rest of the space and kissed him softly. "Strip." He commanded in a low voice.

Merlin nearly choked. "Right now?" Arthur nodded, the smile returning. "Arthur, it's the middle of the day!"

"Just do it," He threatened, stepping back to give the boy room.

Sighing, Merlin did as he was told. Soon, he was standing in the middle of Arthur's room, bare as the day he was born, and Arthur was _still grinning._

"What?" Merlin asked impatiently when Arthur remained where he was. The tent in his trousers didn't fool Merlin, though.

"Well, normally I'd jump you right now, but I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

Arthur simply nodded and turned to a rather large box sitting on top of his table. He removed the lid and took out a folded cloth. "Put these on," He instructed. Merlin was, indeed, holding a pair of breeches. The leather was soft, supple, and felt amazing as he pulled them on.

They fit perfectly, Arthur noted. Gwen had done a great job. Arthur admired the way the pants hugged his backside as he stood in front of the mirror, admiring the pants.

"These are for me?" Merlin asked, incredulous.

"Of course, Merlin. I hate the way those old ones hide your gorgeous body." He smirked when he saw Merlin flush in the mirror. "I had Gwen make you a few new pair," He pulled them out of the box and set them on the table. "And some tunics." He pulled out three folded shirts, in deep scarlet, emerald green, and plain but equally rich grey. He crossed around the table and helped him into the green one, smoothing his hands over the fine linen to feel the hard planes of Merlin's chest underneath. He was no longer hidden under too loose clothing.

"T-thank you." Merlin stuttered. Arthur gave him a chaste kiss.

"We're not done." He returned to the box, pulling out the scarves. "I know how you love these things, so it was the least I could do to get you some decent ones." He tied a scarf, so deep blue it was almost black, around Merlin's neck, arranging the silk just so.

Arthur returned to the box once more. Merlin stared into the mirror. He still couldn't believe that Arthur had gone out of his way to do this. He felt so… loved.

"That belt of yours is far too long." Arthur came up behind him and clasped a new belt around his hips. It was a perfect fit, the leather crisp and new, the buckle delicately carved silver.

"Arthur, this is… so… thank you." He turned, but Arthur was once again back at the box.

"I had trouble with the cobbler, but I hope these will do." He helped Merlin into the new boots.

"They're perfect, Arthur… I…" For once, Merlin was speechless. He felt like if Arthur wasn't going to stop soon, he would spoil rotten.

He turned back to the mirror. "How do I look?"

Arthur smiled. "Like a proper servant of Camelot." Merlin's face fell a little. "I'm kidding, Merlin. You look great." Arthur ran his hands down the slim chest. "Positively delicious." He dropped a small kiss onto his neck before he returned to the box a final time while Merlin took in the whole picture in the mirror.

Merlin looked puzzled as he saw silver flash in front of him. He watched in the mirror as Arthur fastened a silver chain around his neck. Dangling from the chain was a silver pendant, a simple silhouette of the Pendragon insignia. Merlin lifted it from his chest to look at the letter engraved in the middle. The letter "A."

"Arthur?" He turned as the prince pulled him into his arms, holding him close. Merlin smiled, resting his forehead against his lover's.

"I love you, Merlin. Now everyone will know you're mine, and that I am yours."

Merlin tilted forward to press a light kiss to the lips inches from his. "I love you, too." He whispered. "Thank you."

Arthur kissed him again, and this time Merlin had no qualms about removing his new clothes in the middle of the day.


End file.
